


Il cuore dell’androide

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anima di circuiti [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche i robot hanno un cuore.Prequel di Amore tra le piume.Scritta per:Prompt: BeeMoon Delacroix Originali| Fantascienza "Dicevano che un robot non poteva provare emozioni eppure..."
Series: Anima di circuiti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031802





	Il cuore dell’androide

Il cuore dell’androide

"Dicevano che un robot non poteva provare emozioni eppure..." sussurrò Dalyla. Si alzò dal letto su cui era sdraiata, facendo aderire la vestaglia trasparente al suo corpo abbronzato.

“… Questo non sembra valere per me.

Sogno, addirittura. Non sono semplice accozzaglie di dati. C’è qualcosa di profondo, d’irrazionalmente incomprensibile”.

< Quasi avessi delle pulsioni ‘umane’. Sono nata per imitare le emozioni umane in modo perfetto, non per provarle davvero >.

Raggiunse un mobiletto, recuperando la sua protesi di metallo candido.

< Le curve delle donne umane, la loro morbidezza… Mi seducono. So che non dovrebbe accadere >.

Attivò l’occhio bionico dall’iride verde.

“Io sono solo un mostro ed una macchina”.

Afferrò un biglietto e lesse: “Questa notte la aspettiamo alla Villa delle Rose, in via Conti 12. Verrà assoldata per le sue doti allo xilofono olografico. Arrivi puntuale prima della festa di compleanno della figlia della padrona.

Quest’ultima festeggia…”.

Sospirò e abbassò il bigliettino.

“Odio dover vivere di espedienti e lavoretti saltuari” borbottò.


End file.
